Soren Noxis Siegreich/Relationships
Siegreich Household Lucina Faustus The first to join Soren's team in Kuoh Town, the two meeting the day Soren scoped out Kuoh Academy, the resonance of the Ruina Draco and Boosted Gear gaining the attention of her dragon, Naga. Shu was initially as neutral to her as he was most people, though as she held a Dragon Gear, and the fact Bahamut and Naga know one another, Soren agreed to teach Lucina of the workings of the supernatural world she wasn't aware of and help her grow stronger with her fledgling powers. Soren was initially caught heavily off guard with Lucina's profession of her affection to him, but, despite troubled thoughts about it, accepted the confession and began dating her in the following weeks, coming to care for Lucina on an equal level and return her affections in kind, and holds her in high regard as one of the few people he can confide in with his woes and troubles. While Lucina is very proud of her spot as Soren's "Number 1" however, she's fine with letting someone like Astra be the second "face" of their group alongside Soren, and she shows a bit of a teasing side if she can tell when another girl has feelings for Soren, being the one to encourage Astra to act on hers and she shows to be frequently amused with things like Koneko's obvious crush on him. Kuroka Soren knew Kuroka at first as simply "Kuro", meeting her in her cat form, though he quickly found out she was a nekomata due to previous experience with such beings, namely Kira, a cait sith, a race distantly related to the nekomata/nekoshou. Soren regarded Kuroka at first as something of a presence that refused to go away, but didn't really mind her that much and is fine talking with her about most anything if it's brought up, though he never bought into her claims of being stuck in her cat form before she revealed her true form. He doesn't mind how Kuroka likes clinging to him or using his lap as a pillow for her naps, and he even sympathizes with her plight regarding Koneko and how the Devils responded to her actions, as well as showing to gain a fondness for her, despite the occasional muttering of the trouble that would come his way if Rias ever discovered he was harboring Kuroka in his residence. It's Soren's innate kindness and even willingness to not only accept what she's done and think past it, but also help Koneko and think of ways to mend Kuroka's broken relationship with her sister that lead to Kuroka's affections becoming more genuine than they were. Soren's willingness to help Kuroka's situation even without really having any reason to is the main cause for them getting closer, and him asking Sirzechs Lucifer to pardon her for her actions under the cause of the full story of what happened to the Nekomata sisters has fully convinced her it's worth it to stay with the group. Astra Rose Initially, Soren and Astra had a hostile relationship, though Soren was more dismissive of Astra's aggressiveness, seeing her challenges to him as pointless due to their difference in power. They often traded sarcastic remarks and vitriol whenever they met, Astra finding herself miffed by Soren's often contradictory nature and her inability to get a proper read on him. But, as the two interacted more and got to know each other, Soren gained a fondness for Astra despite not knowing as much about her as she did him, stating he thinks she's "pretty cool" and has come to care for her as he does Lucina, though remains irked by her shows of affection and habit of coming onto him rather frequently, but always ends up rolling his eyes and laughing in the end. The two are both physically and emotoinally close, with Astra being probably Soren's most frequent partner in sexual activities. In something that was preidcated by Lucina, Astra realized the true depth of her feelings after Soren helped her subdue her Lust Vice by participating in sex with her. They're relationship is exceptionally close by the events of volume 4, to the point where Azazel declaring them officially engaged is met with the two merely shrugging that they were planning on it down the line. Izayoi Soren doesn't know what to think of Izayoi much of the time. They don't get along well but neither do they seem to dislike the other, trading sarcasm and insults like good friends would, Soren often biting back at Izayoi's deadpan insults with his usual sarcasm, something that seems to amuse the knife-happy maid. Izayoi does listen to Soren when he gives the occasional request, but Soren takes this as more her simply doing her job as a maid over anything else. At minimum, they remain as amicable as needed. Others get a sense that despite their constant sniping at one another though, the two forged a mutual respect and friendship out of this shared trait of theirs. Izayoi also has a particular dislike for Soren's self-sufficiency getting in the way of her performing her maid duties, particularly cooking. Bahamut Soren and Bahamut have a very sibling like relationship. While Soren displays great levels of annoyance for Bahamut's quirks, what with the Dragon having a tendency to retreat into his subconscious when things get hectic, it's clear he regards the Dragon highly and sees him as a mentor and guiding figure, whilst Bahamut openly cares for Soren's well being in the manner of either a father or older brother. Bahamut is also usually the first person Soren will go to about what's bothering him... though it doesn't always prove helpful despite Bahamut possessing millenia's worth of knowledge. But, through thick and thin, the two will always work together to make the best results, even when the choice they have to make seems reckless and could possibly involve death. Xenovia Quarta Initially in Volume 3, Soren and Xenovia had a less than amiable relationship. With both carrying the grudges of their rival factions, their early interactions were anything but friendly, and working together was clearly something they only did out of necessity at the time. After the events of Volume 3 however, Xenovia decides to become a Fallen Angel and join Soren's team after learning of God's death. She decides she wants strong children and chooses Soren to be her mate. While not objectively opposed to the idea as a whole, Soren himself doesn't consider himself fit to be a father, and manages to dissuade Xenovia from trying to have a child, for the time being anyway. Initially, Xenovia's desire was only to make up for time she felt lost under her service to the Church rather than any romantic feelings, but after Volume 3, it's hinted that this is changing, as Xenovia has come to see exactly why people are drawn to Soren. Not just his strength, but his kind personality and willingness to help people simply because he can. Occult Research Club Rias Gremory To say Soren and Rias got along from the start would be far fetched. Their relationship was initially one of animosity, Rias holding a grudge against Soren for the ease in which he held off her peerage and his superior power to hers injuring Rias' pride, and Soren "interferring" with Issei's training irked her immensely, while Soren showed disdain for Rias as his initial impression of her was that she was no different than any other Pure Blood Devil, which he openly admits to having a disdain for. Over time though, the two eased out the roughness of their relationship, Soren's bluntness towards Rias proving to help the girl humble herself a bit, while Soren came to respect Rias as she stood out from the usual Pure Blooded Devil, whom normally he can't stand. After the conflict with Riser Phenex, the two bury the hatchet and agree to be friends Issei Hyoudo Soren at first regarded Issei as little more than the person he had to observe, being openly annoyed with Issei's perversion to the point of aggravation, but as recompense for not being able to prevent Issei's near-death at Raynare's hands, he considers it his responsibility to help train Issei in how to use the Boosted Gear, and hopefully help his underclassmen think with his head rather than his nether regions. Soren does however, come to regard Issei as a friend, shown in how he stops referring to Issei with his last name and instead his first name, and the two actually get along pretty easily whenever Issei isn't showing his perverted side, though Soren is rather miffed with Issei not catching on with Asia and Rias' affections for him. Koneko Toujo Soren didn't have much of an opinion on Koneko at first, only knowing of her as she and Kiba were sent to fight him when his cover was blown during his scoping out of Kuoh Academy. But, after deciding to train the Gremory peerage for their Rating Game against Riser Phenex, as with the rest of the Peerage, Soren put in extensive research into them to learn how best to train them, thus, he learned of Koneko's true nature and pieced together her relation to Kuroka. Soren sympathizes with Koneko's initial misgivings about her powers due to experiencing a similar thing when he was younger and learning how to use the Ruina Draco, though his brutal honesty led to initially being too direct in stating Koneko's need to use her powers. After admitting to his mistake and talking extensively with her, the two reached a better understanding of each other, helped further by Soren's own knowledge on Senjutsu. Soren shows to regard Koneko as something of a little sister in following days, Koneko herself showing to be more cheerful because of his help and even affectionate with him, Lucina hinting the small girl developed a crush on him. Kuoh Academy Student Council Souna Sitri Another one of Soren's more frequent contacts in Kuoh Town. As opposed to Rias, Soren and Souna get off on a much better impression of one another and have maintained a relatively amiable and businesslike relationship since they met. Soren will readily help Souna with student council business, if usually because of repayment for the damages caused in various fights. After Volume 4, it seems he and Souna have reached a better understanding of one another as Soren now understand what it's like to deal with Serafall. The Association Artoria Asheworth Soren's foster mother and commander within the Knight Division. He has a great amount of respect for her as both a mother figure and his mentor in swordplay. Despite this respect however, Soren also states she's been the source of some grief for him, particularly being the reason he taught himself domestic skills like cooking. Soren soon learns Artoria knows more about him than even he himself does, though due to current circumstances, prying her for information is not possible. His rather violent training methods are hinted to have been inherited from her own methods of training people. Soren also seems to hold an amount of fear towards Artoria due to this, becoming downright paranoid at the thought of what the woman would do if she learned Serafall Leviathan was staying at his residence during Volume 4's events. She also has a habit of embarrassing Soren in more casual situations, as shown during Volume 4, acting like an overly proud mother who can't stop bragging about her children in front of anyone who'll listen. Chloe Asheworth One of Soren's twin foster-sister's and the one he's objectively closest to as well as another member of the Freelancer team. Chloe very often asks Soren to get her various foods from the places he travels to, usually as ways to keep her quiet about things Soren doesn't want her talking to others about, though she's fully willing to rat him out if somebody else offers her even more food. Despite this, Soren takes it more as one would a sibling dealing with the quirks of another sibling. Kira Reiswald Soren's informant for missions in Japan, and technically speaking, his boss for his current assignment. The two have known each for years and Soren does regard Kira as a friend, but he rarely ever tolerates her forward nature with him and flirtatious attitude, not to mention little patience for her practical joking when it comes to handing out necessary information, tending to resort to physical assaults when she pushes it too far. But nontheless, Soren shows a clear respect for her. Kira is also the one who began teaching Soren Senjutsu to aid him in the field. Fallen Angels Azazel Soren's initial meeting with Azazel was almost by chance. After his first bout with Astra and her subsequent defeat, Azazel called on his daughter to bring the young man to him. Shu complied, and in exchange for support from Azazel and the Grigori faction in his future endeavors in Kuoh Town and elsewhere, he agreed to allow Azazel to study his Sacred Gear, also in the hopes of learning more about it and how to curb it's corrupting powers. Soren later comes to regard Azazel as "a trouble-making father in law" due to his antics. Azazel also has Soren's implicit trust when it comes to things involving his Sacred Gear, and despite Azazel very often finding ways to earn Soren's constant snarking being aimed at him, Soren has a good deal of respect for Azazel. Others Van Paracelsus Noxis Siegreich Soren's father, who he cannot remember anything about at the current time aside from some fleeting images. It irks the boy that it seems everyone else he meets knows of his father either personally or by reputation, and it is a personal goal of his too find and get answers from the man about who he is and where he is from. One thing that bothers Soren is the fact seemingly everyone but him knows about his father in ways he's simply not aware of. Merlin One of the greatest mages to ever live, now residing within Avalon. Soren isn't clearly sure what to make of Merlin based on his few meetings with the man, but Merlin's quirks tend to catch him more than just a bit off guard. Serafall Leviathan Serafall took an immediate liking to Soren when she met him because of his similar appearance to the male lead of her favorite anime. Soren's own opinion of Serafall is that while she can be fun to hang out with, having to deal with her for extended periods of time can become bothersome due to her rampant nature, but he doens't seem to hold any animosity towards the Satan, if more out of courtesy than anything.Category:Relationships Category:Seiker Hikaru